Hell's camping
by chocobi6
Summary: Et si Peter et Stiles avaient la bonne idée de jouer à  "Qui est le meilleur enquiquineur?"  le temps d'une nuit au camping ? La meute apprécie forcément, ou pas...


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je voudrais bien dire que ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai rien posté mais... ça fait plutôt un loooong moment que je n'ai rien posté ! Pour ceux qui suivent How I met your father, la suite arrivera normalement bientôt, désolée pour l'énorme retard!**

 **Je vous présente aujourd'hui un court OS Steter qui j'espère vous plaira.**

 _Skayt, cet OS il est pour toi, je t'aime_

 **Pairing :** Steter (Peter/Stiles)

 **Rating :** T

 _Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas (malheureusement)_

* * *

 _ **Hell's camping**_

Ce fut sur un coup de tête que la meute décida de partir camper ce jour-là. Enfin... si le coup de tête portait le nom de Stiles. Il avait usé de tous les moyens possibles pour convaincre ses amis de partir faire du camping. Et dieu savait combien l'hyperactif pouvait se montrer convaincant !

Mais attention... pas de méprise ! Il n'avait pas demander à partir faire du camping calme, bien encadré et dans un lieu paisible... Il avait réclamé du camping sauvage !

-Bah oui, sinon c'est pas drôle... argumenta l'hyperactif. Le camping dans un camping c'est tout sauf cool. Tu peux même pas faire de feu de camp ! J'ai pas acheté des marshmallows pour les poules moi ! Puis les poules ça mange même pas de marshmallows en plus. On gaspille pas ! Pas de feu de camp est égal à pas de marshmallows, ce qui signifie...

-Stiles ?

-Oui ?

-De un, c'est pas la bonne expression, de deux, tais toi.

Clair. Net. Précis. L'alpha s'était prononcé.

-C'est ok pour le camping du coup, Derek ?

Et un sourire de Stiles, un !

-Grmpf...

-Un grognement n'est pas une réponse, Der'. On ne te l'a jamais appris ?

Stiles obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait, et le camping sauvage ne faisait pas parti de l'exception qui confirmait la règle.

-En route mauvaise troupe ! S'enthousiasma le jeune homme en brandissant son sac à dos.

Il était bien le seul à être aussi motivé, le reste de la meute traînait des pieds derrière lui, mais il ne semblait pas s'en formaliser, loin de là même.

-On va camper où, exactement ? Demanda Scott.

-Beh... là où on trouve un endroit ? Répondit Stiles.

-Mais t'as rien prévu, en fait, fit remarquer Malia, blasée.

Cela lui valut un regard noir de la part de l'hyperactif. Tout le monde se mit d'ailleurs à fixer ce dernier. Après tous les avoir entraînés dans ce plan foireux, ils se rendaient compte que le plan était encore plus foireux que ce qu'ils s'étaient imaginés. Et ils n'auraient jamais cru ça possible.

-Stiles... tu veux pas rentrer ? Ce serait plus simple non ? Proposa Derek qui s'était arrêté.

-Si prêt du but ? Hors de question ! Vous avez tous accepté mon invitation au camping alors on rebrousse pas chemin !

-On a pas vraiment eu le choix, je te ferai dire, renchérit Peter qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis leur départ.

Stiles haussa les épaules et reprit la route. Il était sûr que les autres finiraient par se rendre compte que son idée était géniale !

C'était même une idée de génie ! Du Stiles tout craché.

xxx

Après de looooongues minutes de marche, -oui des minutes, pas des heures- nos huit aventuriers trouvèrent enfin leur petit coin de paradis dans une clairière perdue au milieu de la forêt de Beacon Hills.

-On est quand même en train d'installer nos tentes dans la forêt de Beacon Hills... après je dis ça je dis rien, lança Liam.

-Baaaaah c'est très bien comme forêt ! On est pas trop dépaysés comme ça !

C'est qu'il avait réponse à tout en plus !

Un problème vint cependant très vite se poser. Qui aller dormir avec qui ? Huit personnes, quatre tentes pouvant contenir deux personnes. Il allait donc falloir constituer des duos.

-On a qu'à tirer au sort, non ? Proposa Liam.

-Hors de question ! Je vais encore me retrouver avec cet énergumène de Stiles ou bien avec Peter, rien que d'y penser j'en ai des frissons, s'exclama Lydia en frictionnant ses bras.

-On fait comment alors ?

-Moi je veux être avec Kira ! S'écria Scott précipitamment.

Logique. Le premier duo était fait.

-Plus que trois duos à faire du coup.

-Je prends Malia, prévint Lydia. Les garçons vous vous débrouillez.

Malia hocha la tête en signe de consentement.

-Je ne veux pas dormir avec Peter, claqua Derek en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il va bouger toute la nuit, parler, se lever, gesticuler, m'embêter... faire son Peter quoi.

-T'exagères, je suis très calme, contra Peter en souriant.

-Je pense que je devrais dormir avec Stiles et vous deux ensemble, vous êtes de la même famille après tout, expliqua Liam.

Derek et Peter se regardèrent, le neveu plissait les yeux, il analysait son oncle, essayant de deviner ses plans machiavéliques. Avec Peter, il y en avait toujours.

Cependant personne ne trouva rien à redire, les dés étaient jetés.

xxx

Le soir venu, Stiles n'en avait toujours pas démordu avec son idée de feu de camp -coriace le petit!- il réquisitionna donc tout ce petit monde pour aller chercher du bois.

Les filles n'avaient aucune envie de participer à la tâche, elle s'assirent donc par terre pour discuter. Lydia ne se sentait pas du tout dans son élément et avait juste envie de rentrer chez elle, Malia n'en avait rien à faire et attendait que le temps passe, quant à Kira, elle paressait détendue et reposée.

Les garçons partirent donc chercher de quoi faire un feu, Stiles se chargea de la disposition du bois et Scott alluma le feu. Quand les flammes pointèrent le bout de leur nez, Peter eut un mouvement de recul et partit à l'écart de tout le monde. L'odeur et la vision du feu lui donnaient le tournis, de mauvais souvenirs refaisaient surface. Et ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout.

Stiles ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite de sa bêtise. Puis tout s'illumina dans sa tête et il comprit finalement pourquoi Peter s'était montré aussi réticent quand l'hyperactif avait annoncé ses plans de camping et de feu de camp.

Profitant de la préoccupation des autres pour les marshmallows, il partit rejoindre Peter qui s'était assis sur une souche d'arbre un peu plus loin.

-Peter... ? Ça va ? Souffla Stiles qui prit place aux côtés de l'oncle de Derek.

-Ça va, Stiles. Retourne avec les autres.

-Non. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller m'amuser alors que je sais que tu te sens mal... par ma faute, se désola le plus jeune en jouant nerveusement avec un morceau de bois.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir...

-Bien sûr que si, j'aurais dû y penser avant au lieu de proposer cette idée débile... je suis désolé Peter.

Le loup-garou lui adressa un petit sourire et lui tapota la jambe pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Après ça, il se releva.

-On pourrait aller marcher un peu avant de retourner avec les autres ? Proposa Stiles.

-Oui, si tu veux, accepta le lycanthrope qui avait envie de s'éloigner le plus possible du feu de camp.

Les deux hommes marchèrent un long moment, Stiles garda tout d'abord le silence mais c'était contre nature alors il se mit vite à parler et à faire rire Peter avec ses gesticulations et son sarcasme. Le plus âgé avait retrouvé le sourire.

xxx

Quand Peter et Stiles revinrent enfin au campement, le feu était éteint et tout le monde était emmitouflé dans des doudounes. Derek lança un regard inquisiteur à son oncle qui lui répondit par un sourire, son neveu n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

Après quelques discussions, tous décidèrent d'aller se coucher, certains avec plus d'entrain que d'autres. On ne pouvait pas dire que Derek et Liam étaient enchantés en sachant la nuit qu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer.

Scott se glissa dans sa tente avec Kira, lui embrassant tendrement les lèvres. Malia et Lydia se couchèrent également, en toute sérénité. Quant à Derek, il faisait sa tête des mauvais jours quand il rentra dans la tente qu'il était obligé de partager avec son enquiquineur d'oncle. Liam espérait que Stiles se tiendrait tranquille, il croisait les doigts sous son sac de couchage.

Deux heures passèrent... deux tentes étaient paisibles et endormies, inutile de préciser lesquelles bougeaient dans tous les sens et dont des cris indignés en sortaient.

Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Oh, juste Peter et Stiles qui faisaient des siennes. -pour changer, me diriez-vous-

Mais ce n'était pas de leur faute, voyons ! Ils bougeaient et s'agitaient tout seuls !

-Pousse tes pieds Peter ! S'agaça Derek qui se tenait éloigné de son oncle, chose difficile quand on était dans une tente.

-Tu m'enquiquines Der' !

L'oncle bougeait dans tous les sens, incapable de trouver le sommeil, son neveu avait envie de l'assommer. De l'assommer bien fort, histoire qu'il dorme enfin et qu'il ait la paix.

-PETER ! Arrête de bouger ou je t'égorge avec...

-Tes pieds ?

-Je vais te tuer ! Une bonne fois pour toute ! Menaça Derek qui s'était relevé d'un bond.

Sur cette parole, Peter jugea utile de quitter la tente pour prendre un peu l'air. Après deux heures d'enfer passées, il avait vraiment besoin de se ressourcer.

Dans la tente d'à côté, les choses n'allaient pas bien mieux. A un point près... Liam était tout de même plus agréable que Derek ! -comment l'être moins en même temps...-

-Liiiiiiiiam j'ai mal partout ! Liiiiam j'ai pas sommeil ! Liiiiam j'arrive pas à dormir ! Liiiiiiam j'ai soif ! Liiiiam tu as pas du chocolat ?

-Stiles... tu veux pas me laisser dormir ? Pesta le jeune loup-garou.

-Mais... j'arrive pas à dormir !

-J'avais cru remarquer, oui...

Et c'était ça depuis deux heures.

Un Stiles qui gesticulait, râlait, parlait, s'asseyait, se couchait, changeait de côté... Liam se sentait prêt à commettre un meurtre.

L'hyperactif avait entendu quelqu'un sortir dehors et il aurait parié son bras droit que c'était Peter, il sortit donc à son tour.

-Pet' ! Chuchota Stiles en apercevant le loup-garou. T'arrives pas à dormir toi non plus ?

-Nope ! Derek est insupportable.

-Je vais t'en faire des insupportables moi ! Pesta Derek qui avait passé sa tête en dehors de la tente.

Puis Liam eut une illumination. Il sortit à son tour et se jeta pratiquement sur Derek.

-Derek ! J'ai trouvé la solution ! S'écria l'adolescent en secouant le neveu de Peter comme un prunier. On a qu'à dormir ensemble et on laisse les deux emmerdeurs dans une tente comme ça ils nous cassent plus les pieds et on peut pioncer en paiiiiiix !

Le visage du lycanthrope s'illumina, il courut presque vers sa tante se pelotonner dans son sac de couchage, vite suivi de Liam qui avait des heures de sommeil à rattraper.

Stiles et Peter se retrouvèrent comme deux ronds de flanc. Ils se regardèrent puis haussèrent les épaules d'un même mouvement.

C'est qu'il avait de bonnes idées quelques fois, le jeune bêta !

D'un commun accord, nos deux compères rejoignirent la tente qui venait de leur être gracieusement attribuée.

Après avoir parlé et gesticulé, Stiles et Peter s'endormirent enfin, tombant finalement dans les bras de Morphée après des heures d'attente interminable.

xxx

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde était déjà levé, il ne manquait plus que Stiles et Peter. Personne n'en était étonné, vu leur comportement de la veille. A croire qu'ils avaient fait le concours du meilleur enquiquineur.

Liam voulut donc aller les réveiller pour qu'ils viennent déjeuner avec eux. Il baissa la fermeture éclair de la tente et un sourire apparut à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Stiles avait sa tête posée sur le torse de Peter, un sourire illuminant son visage, tandis que le bras du loup-garou était posé sur celui du plus jeune.

Liam n'avait jamais vu le lycanthrope aussi détendu.

* * *

 _Voilà ! Merci pour votre lecture et j'espère vous retrouver très vite sur une prochaine fic ! Pleins de bisous !_


End file.
